


Sharing your heart

by iamD_and_idontshipiyatch



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blanca stayed with Yut-Lung, Canon Divergence, I mean look at the title, M/M, Open Relationships, Post canon, Yut-Lung and Sing are both in their 20's, established Blanca/ Yut-Lung, hinted future Sing/Yut-Lung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch/pseuds/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch
Summary: "You wanted him to see."





	Sharing your heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this beautiful fanart by Aima015 which you can find right there: https://www.instagram.com/p/BskLlq9gZs_/ 
> 
> Котик = kitten
> 
> 你是個傻子 = You’re a fool
> 
> Дорогой = darling
> 
> i hope i used those right

A creak. A gasp. A smirk.

Lips parted as his words died in his throat, he shakily reached for the doorknob  but gave up feeling his knees wobble under him. Eyes glued to the scene he accidentally intruded, he forced himself to walk away before his ears caught up. Having the sight forged in his memory would be painful enough.

XX

“You wanted him to see.”

The pink lips mapping his jaw came to a halt and dark eyes locked into his own. 

“You didn’t lock the door, you wanted him to see,” he repeated, his bruising grip on the younger man’s hips tightening to urge an answer out of him.

“Maybe this way he’ll finally build up the guts to come and take me,” grinned Yut-Lung, a familiar calculating spark shimmering under his long eyelashes.

Pushing his partner against the wall for better support, Blanca quickened the pace of his thrusts. 

“Do I not satisfy you, Котик?” he chuckled, but his amusement seemed to displease the man in his arms.

Gripping the broad shoulders of the former lieutenant, Yut-Lung dug his nails in the tender skin and slender fingers then traveled to the brown strands to tug at them, hard enough to make the taller man hiss. 

“你是個傻子.”

Arching a daring eyebrow, Blanca then nibbled at the pale skin offered to his greedy lips. 

“Am I now, Дорогой ?” 

Grazing his teeth against the dragon tattoo he sucked on the tender skin and left his claim until Yut-Lung gave his hair another pull, a silent order the former agent happily obeyed. 

Shifting away from the wall, he walked towards the bed, hands full with a moaning young boss.

XX

“I wouldn’t mind you know.”

Dark eyes rose from the papers splayed around him on the satin sheets and suspicion immediately etched all over his fine features.

“What?”

Stepping into the room, Blanca closed the door behind him.

“I said I wouldn’t mind.” 

It only took a few more seconds for comprehension to show on Yut-Lung’s face, hastily replaced by a glowering expression.

“Whatever even makes you think I need your permission?” he hissed, brusquely discarding the papers he was working on.

Unfazed by the sudden anger, Blanca did not flinch under the young man’s incisive stare and instead went to sit by him on the bed.

“I know you don’t, Любимый, but I’m telling you anyway. Sing loves you and you want him.”

A cold grip suddenly ensnared his wrist and he rose his gaze to meet Yut-Lung’s.

“Why are you saying it like that? Are you going to leave me again?” he hissed, voice trembling with the anger he could feel boiling within him at the prospect of the former lieutenant walking away. 

Blanca’s large hand covered his own and gently rubbed circles on it, an all too familiar soothing gesture. 

“I will never forgive you if you do,” he warned in what he planned out to be a threatening tone but his voice trembled, ruining the intended effect.

The confession echoed in the room, bouncing back on the walls to an horrified Yut-Lung who inwardly cursed how loose tongue his tongue had become around Blanca.

Easily freeing his wrist from Yut-Lung’s grip, the former agent then leaned in the young boss’ personal space, making sure he had all his attention before speaking.

“That’s not what I’m saying, I’m not going anywhere. Ты согреваешь мою душу , Yut-Lung.”

“What does that mean?”  he whispered, a few dark locks swaying with the question.

“It means you warm my soul.”

Cupping his partner’s face in the palm of his hand, Blanca smiled, “I know Sing loves you, and I love you. I don’t mind sharing your heart if it makes you happy.” 

Shifting his eyes to the golden patterns ornating his silky robe, Yut-Lung gulped.

“I want you to be happy, that’s all that matters,” reminded Blanca, brushing a gentle kiss on the younger man’s cheek before leaving, knowing his partner enough to give him some space to think it over.

Yut-Lung sat frozen, unfazed gaze grazing over his discarded papers and he lost track of time. 

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Who is it?”

 

Shivers ran down his spine hearing Sing’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> i am probs not gonna write more of this soooooo in my mind Sing came to Yut-Lung because he finally gathered the courage to tell him he wants to be with him, meanwhile as a result of his nice little introspection Yut-Lung has come to the conclusion that Blanca is right, he is fab and deserves to be with who he wants, all of that leads to he and Sing getting together that night (u know how ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . Then Yut-Lung carries on being a bad bitch ruling the Chinese mafia with his two boyfriends by his side and they love him so much and he loves them back. Sing and Blanca aren't together but they're good buddies and founders of the Yut-Lung protection squad.
> 
> That is all, hope you liked it!
> 
> D.  
> xoxo


End file.
